


Павлины

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Humor, M/M, Peacocks, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По воле случая опальный аристократ Люциус Малфой спасает опального аристократа лорда Шэня, и это круто меняет их судьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Фамильная драгоценность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Гильермо дель Торо на ФБ-2015.

_Случайности не случайны.  
Мастер Угвэй_

Люциус Малфой осторожно приоткрыл дверь лавки «Боргин и Беркс», высунул нос на улицу и воровато огляделся. Ноктюрн-аллея — во всяком случае, тот ее отрезок, который Люциусу удалось разглядеть в темноте, — казалась безлюдной, и мистер Малфой поспешил покинуть лавку. Придерживая за пазухой мантии мешочек с монетами, он торопливо зашагал мимо облезлых, неприветливых лавчонок. Земля под его ногами оказалась неровной, изрытой ямами и ямками, точно оспинами, да еще и скользкой после недавнего дождя — Люциус то и дело оступался, а его туфли, и без того порядком изношенные, совсем промокли, но шагу он не сбавлял. Мистер Малфой боялся, что его здесь узнают.

В Ноктюрн-аллею его отправила Нарцисса. После долгих уговоров Люциус всё же согласился продать Боргину свою фамильную брошь — последнее «движимое имущество», выражаясь языком судебных постановлений, которое еще не успели конфисковать у семьи Малфоев (да и то, как догадывался Люциус, лишь потому, что он выслушал приговор суда стоя в мантии, скрепленной этой самой брошью, и никому из чиновников попросту не пришло в голову снять брошь прямо с подсудимого). Мистер Малфой решился войти в Ноктюрн-аллею только после наступления темноты: даже сейчас, после поражения Темного Лорда и суда над бывшими Пожирателями Смерти, Люциусу не давала покоя пресловутая малфоевская гордость. Его охватывал ужас при мысли, что кто-то может подумать, будто он, Люциус Малфой, глава благородного чистокровного рода, обнищал настолько, что вынужден распродавать фамильные драгоценности. Кроме того, человеку, осужденному из-за приверженности к Темным искусствам, было бы неблагоразумно появляться в средоточии темных магов. Вот почему Люциус выбирался из Ноктюрн-аллеи с оглядкой, шарахаясь от редких прохожих и стараясь избегать освещенных мест.

Мистер Малфой пребывал в весьма пасмурном расположении духа. После Победы он и его семья переживали не лучшие времена, а сейчас, в «Боргине и Берксе», Люциус пережил одни из наихудших минут в своей жизни. Его чувство собственного достоинства было болезненно уязвлено. Боргин, этот скользкий сутулый человечек с бегающими глазками, на которого Люциус всегда (и, надо заметить, с полным на то правом) смотрел свысока, на этот раз позволил себе держаться с мистером Малфоем с непозволительным высокомерием. Стоило Люциусу завести разговор о продаже фамильной броши, передававшейся в его роду из поколения в поколение, как пройдоха Боргин вмиг догадался, что на такой поступок мистера Малфоя могла толкнуть только крайняя нужда. Без зазрения совести он назначил за брошь смехотворную цену — а когда Люциус, покоробленный не столько словами Боргина, сколько его пренебрежительным тоном и манерами, попытался возразить, Боргин заявил: «Это моя последняя цена, мистер Малфой. Хотите — соглашайтесь, а не хотите — проваливайте из моей лавки, пока я, как законопослушный маг, не сообщил аврорам, что вы утаили и распродаете имущество, отчужденное у вас решением суда», — причем произнес это так, словно выпроваживал какого-то жалкого нищего, пришедшего клянчить подаяние. Скрепя сердце Люциус собрал с прилавка монеты, спрятал их под мантией и бросился вон из лавки, провожаемый презрительно-насмешливым взглядом Боргина.

Люциус вышел из дома в легкой летней мантии (шерстяную донашивал Драко, спасаясь от мэнорских сквозняков: лишенные права колдовать, Малфои не могли использовать согревающие заклятья, а топить камины как следует им было не по карману). Вечер выдался промозглый, сырой; холодный ветер, гулявший по Ноктюрн-аллее, продувал тонкую ткань Люциусовой мантии, но Люциус не мерз: его бросало в жар от пережитого унижения. Он вспоминал, как в былые дни Боргин пресмыкался и лебезил перед ним, подобострастно кланялся, всеми силами стараясь ему угодить, — а теперь даже этот жалкий человечишка смеет задирать перед ним нос! Мистер Малфой был оскорблен до глубины души.

Он шел опустив голову и не глядя по сторонам, чтобы никто не увидел его лица. Черная грязь Ноктюрн-аллеи, воняющая кислым пивом, испражнениями и тухлятиной, хлюпала у него под ногами — а Люциусу казалось, что не только его видавшие виды туфли, но и он сам — весь, с ног до головы, — запачкан этой омерзительной грязью. Мистера Малфоя прямо-таки трясло от бессильного гнева. Снова и снова он вспоминал свой разговор в «Боргине и Берксе», представляя, как поступил бы с Боргином, будь у него волшебная палочка и право колдовать. Да что там магия! Сейчас Люциусу думалось, что он голыми руками задушил бы презренного торгаша, посмевшего оскорбить его — его, самого Люциуса Малфоя из рода Малфоев! Но авроры и весь победивший магический мир только и ждали удобного случая, чтобы засадить Люциуса в Азкабан на веки вечные, а Люциус не желал давать им повода для ареста. Ему оставалось лишь остервенело шлепать по грязи, сжимая под мантией вырученные за брошь деньги, и рисовать в своем воображении страшную расправу над Боргином.

— Мистер! Эй, мистер! — вдруг окликнули его.

Люциус еще крепче сжал мешочек с монетами (в Ноктюрн-аллее держи ухо востро: и глазом не моргнешь, как нарвешься на грабителя!) и прибавил шаг, но обладатель хриплого голоса не отставал. Покосившись, мистер Малфой увидел закутанного в плащ дюжего детину — прихрамывая на обе ноги тот ковылял рядом с Люциусом, вглядываясь ему в лицо. В руках незнакомец нес нечто вроде коробки, завернутой в тряпицу.

— Я узнал тебя, мистер, — прохрипел он, поравнявшись с Люциусом. — Ты — Люциус Малфой, верно? Я тебя сразу узнал, у меня глаз наметан.

Люциус похолодел: аврор! Переодетый аврор! Они, верно, уже давно его выслеживали, а может… Малфоя точно «Ступефаем» ударило: это дело рук Боргина, без сомнения! Должно быть, этот мерзавец, заполучив по дешевке бесценную фамильную брошь Малфоев, на том не успокоился и натравил на Люциуса авроров, как и грозился! Люциус застыл как вкопанный.

— Послушайте, сэр, я не желал ничего дурного, — выдавил он из себя. — Обстоятельства вынудили меня прибегнуть к крайним мерам. Поверьте, я и сам…

— Чего? — переспросил незнакомец — кроме хромоты на обе ноги он, похоже, был еще и глуховат.

— Я сказал, что вы, знаете ли, не оставили мне выбора! — скопившееся раздражение дало о себе знать. Спохватившись, Люциус вновь понизил голос и добавил просительно: — Поймите, сэр, моей семье нужно на что-то жить…

Аврор, по-видимому, наконец его расслышал.

— Да ты, сэр, за свой кошелек не трясись! — успокоил он Люциуса и даже панибратски пихнул его кулаком в грудь. Люциуса так и передернуло. — Я много не запрошу! Всего-то горстку сиклей.

Взятку. Аврор хочет взятку. Мистер Малфой немного перевел дух, но почти сразу же вновь насторожился — а вдруг аврор потребует больше, чем есть у Люциуса? Ведь на кону стоит его, Люциуса, свобода — а возможно, и свобода его семьи…

— Сколько же вы хотите? — сухо спросил Малфой.

— А сколько не жалко, — непонятно ответил аврор. Не дождавшись ответа, он добавил: — Двадцать сиклей. Ну что, по рукам?

У Люциуса заколотилось сердце.

— Двадцать сиклей? — просипел он (у него внезапно пропал голос). — Прошу вас, сэр, войдите в мое положение, у меня нет таких денег!..

Вместо ответа аврор схватил Люциуса за рукав и потянул куда-то.

— Отойдем в сторонку, мистер, чтобы нас никто не приметил, — объяснил он, затащив опешившего мистера Малфоя в темную загаженную подворотню, которую обитатели Ноктюрн-аллеи, судя по запаху, использовали в качестве нужника. Люциус вконец перепугался. Что стоит этому здоровяку отобрать у Люциуса все деньги, а потом скрутить его, беззащитного, и отправить в Азкабан?

Аврор опять приблизился к мистеру Малфою вплотную — того замутило от ударившего ему в лицо перегара. Не отпуская Люциусов рукав, аврор подмигнул ему и спросил вполголоса:

— Нет таких денег? А сколько есть?

— Двенадцать сиклей, — промямлил мистер Малфой обреченно.

— Идет, — с подозрительной легкостью согласился аврор. — Ты учти, мистер, это я тебе скидку делаю, из уважения, так сказать, к твоей почтенной персоне, — и протянул грязную заскорузлую ладонь.

Медленно, как всходят на эшафот, Люциус вытащил мешочек с монетами и положил его в лапу аврора. Тот удовлетворенно крякнул. Взвесив мешочек в руке, аврор спрятал его за пазуху — мистер Малфой с тоской проводил взглядом свои деньги.

— Это всё, сэр? — робко поинтересовался Люциус. — Я могу… То есть, вы позволите мне идти?

Кустистые брови аврора поползли вверх.

— Вот чудак! Куда ж ты пойдешь без покупки-то? Я сразу понял, что ты, мистер, со странностями: отвалил мне целых двенадцать сиклей, даже не взглянув на товар! Знать, не соврал мой приятель, когда говорил, что у тебя денег куры не клюют.

— Товар? — удивился Люциус.

— Ну да, товар, — аврор завозился со своим свертком, разворачивая тряпицу. — Ты не думай, я тебя ни на кнат не обжулил: товар-то редкий, ценный, из самого Китая привезенный, — на Диагон-аллее ты бы такого павлина и за двенадцать галлеонов не купил!

— Павлина?! — повторил Люциус. Он уже ничего не понимал.

Мнимый аврор в этот момент сражался с тугим узлом и пробормотал, не поднимая головы:

— Павлина, павлина. Что ты всё повторяешь как попугай? Белого павлина, редкий вид. Мой приятель говорил, ты по ним с ума сходишь. Он мне и присоветовал отыскать мистера Люциуса Малфоя, когда я не знал, как сбыть с рук эту чертову птицу. Во, наконец-то, Мерлина твоего за ногу! — воскликнул он — так неожиданно, что Люциус вздрогнул. — Полюбуйся-ка, мистер, какого ты красавца отхватил! И всего за двенадцать сиклей, — и человек, которого Люциус принял за аврора, картинным движением фокусника откинул тряпицу.

В тусклом свечении палочки (незнакомец зажег ее, чтобы мистер Малфой по достоинству оценил покупку) глазам Люциуса открылась тесная, заляпанная птичьим пометом самодельная клетка, а в ней… У мистера Малфоя вырвался вздох восхищения: в ней лежал павлин, — никогда доселе Люциус не видел прекраснее — снежно-белый, с изящной длинной шеей, с пышным хохолком на голове, точно короной, и великолепным хвостом с алыми кругами и черными пятнышками. Однако его словно подведенные глаза были закрыты, перья — взъерошены (кое-где даже виднелись проплешины), а сам павлин — страшно худ. С болью в сердце Люциус заподозрил, что бывшие хозяева жестоко обходились с этой красивой птицей.

На какое-то мгновение позабыв, что еще недавно считал этого человека аврором, мистер Малфой гневно вопросил его:

— Что ты сделал с павлином, болван?! Ты, должно быть, вообще его не кормил?! И как можно держать павлина в такой тесной клетке?! Ты погляди, он же едва дышит!

— Нет, мистер, что ты, он просто спит, — нашелся торговец. — Ну-ка, просыпайся, проклятая птица! — просунув между прутьев волшебную палочку, он с силой ткнул ею в павлина — тот, дернувшись от боли, распахнул глаза.

Люциус ужаснулся.

— Что ты творишь, негодяй?! — он вырвал клетку из рук торговца. — Тебя и близко нельзя подпускать к этим благородным созданиям! Вон с глаз моих! — приказал мистер Малфой — к нему вдруг вернулся властный тон прежних дней. — Если еще хоть раз попробуешь приторговывать павлинами, клянусь честью рода Малфоев, тебе не поздоровится!

Торговец съежился под грозным взглядом Люциуса.

— Полно тебе горячиться, мистер, — буркнул он себе под нос. — Я и сам уже ухожу. Денежки свои я получил, больше мне тут делать нечего, — опасливо оглядываясь через плечо, торговец вышел из подворотни и скрылся в темноте Ноктюрн-аллеи. Люциус услышал, как тот бухтит: — Правду говорил мой приятель: у этого Малфоя от павлинов крыша едет…


	2. Старые добрые времена

Вернувшись домой, Люциус не пошел напрямик к особняку, а направился через парк к черному ходу, прячась за деревьями. Сейчас больше всего на свете мистер Малфой боялся попасться на глаза своей благоверной. Нарцисса (как справедливо полагал Люциус) отнюдь не придет в восторг, узнав, что супруг потратил их последние деньги на покупку — подумать только! — павлина. По правде сказать, Люциус и сам дивился собственному безрассудству. Своим расчетливым малфоевским умом он понимал, что ему следовало заставить торговца вернуть деньги и отправиться восвояси, но… Тогда Люциусу пришлось бы оставить прекрасного белого павлина в лапах этого живодера, а мистер Малфой, равнодушный к человеческим страданиям, был не в силах вынести страдания павлинов. Кроме того (оправдывался Люциус перед самим собой) он всё равно не сумел бы отобрать у торговца деньги, даже если бы захотел: без своей магии он едва ли одолел бы дюжего детину, да еще и вооруженного волшебной палочкой.

Новое приобретение мистера Малфоя, словно испытывая благодарность к своему спасителю, вело себя на удивление тихо. Люциус благополучно преодолел половину пути, укрыв клетку полой мантии; правда, вскоре он забеспокоился, что его павлин в обмороке или, Мерлин упаси, и вовсе отдал душу павлиньему богу, не вынеся выпавших на его долю испытаний. Встревоженный, мистер Малфой зашагал еще быстрее, что было не так-то легко в темноте запущенного парка.

Через некоторое время тропинка, ведущая к черному ходу, сделала поворот, оказавшись в опасной близости от светящихся окон гостиной. На счастье Люциуса неподалеку, на веревке, один конец которой был привязан к беседке, а другой — к шее парковой скульптуры, Нарцисса развесила сушиться белье (после суда Малфоев заставили освободить принадлежащих им домовых эльфов, и миссис Малфой приходилось с грехом пополам самой справляться с домашними делами). Недолго думая, Люциус юркнул за белье и на цыпочках прокрался мимо окон гостиной. «Зачем Нарцисса постирала мой халат? — подумал он рассеянно, наткнувшись взглядом на свой белый шелковый халат с вышитыми на нем павлинами. — В чем я буду сидеть у камина после ужина?» И не успел мистер Малфой вспомнить об ужине, как ему в голову пришла неутешительная мысль: на ужин сегодня и надеяться нечего, потому что вместо того, чтобы на вырученные за брошь деньги купить еды, он купил на них павлина. «Если Нарцисса нас с тобой увидит, — мысленно обратился Люциус к павлину, — то она ощиплет тебя, сварит и заставит меня съесть». Люциус невесело усмехнулся.

Нырнув в черный ход, он прокрался к пустующим комнатам для прислуги и вошел в кухню, где прежде домашние эльфы готовили для Малфоев и для самих себя. Люциус прикрыл дверь, поставил клетку с павлином на стол, нащупал на полке спички, проклиная в душе это нелепое маггловское изобретение, которым он теперь вынужден пользоваться, и зажег масляную лампу. Кухню залил мягкий уютный свет, заигравший на павлиньем оперении.

— Не бойся, — сказал мистер Малфой, бережно доставая павлина из клетки. — Я не такой, как твои изверги-хозяева.

Павлин приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на Люциуса, словно понимал, _что_ тот говорит, и снова, обессилевший, опустил голову. Люциус напоил его и накормил, раскрошив ломтик хлеба, оставшийся со вчерашнего дня; а потом, усевшись на высокий табурет, принялся мыть павлина смоченной в воде губкой для посуды. Павлину, по-видимому, это не особенно нравилось, но он был слишком слаб, чтобы вырываться, и только недовольно косился на мистера Малфоя своим надменным красным глазом.

— Не сердись, красавчик, я совсем не хочу тебя мучить… Просто тебя надо отмыть. Гляди, сколько грязи, — приговаривал Люциус, выжимая губку в раковину. Павлин смотрел на него, всем своим видом выражая оскорбленное достоинство. — Что это на тебя надели? — Люциус стянул с павлина какие-то посеревшие от грязи лохмотья и бросил их в помойное ведро. — Болваны… Ничего не смыслят в уходе за павлинами, — Люциус принялся протирать павлину спинку. — Бедняга, представляю, чего ты натерпелся, — сказал он с сочувствием. — Мне тоже пришлось вынести множество лишений… и унижений. В этом мы с тобой похожи. У меня тоже отняли всё… Попрали мою гордость, мою честь, честь рода Малфоев… С каждым днем они отнимают у меня всё больше и больше, словно не могут насытиться моим позором… А я не в силах постоять за свою семью, потому что они отняли у меня право колдовать. Мне остается лишь смотреть, как рушится былое величие моего дома… Мерлин, что я делаю, — очнулся вдруг мистер Малфой. — Жалуюсь на жизнь бессловесной птице! Вот, красавчик, видишь, до чего они меня довели, — сказал он павлину, вытирая его кухонным полотенцем.

Люциус взял его павлина лапку, намереваясь почистить ему когти, — и тут увидел на тонкой павлиньей щиколотке какое-то странное металлическое приспособление.

— Что за изверги! — ужаснулся мистер Малфой. — Сотворить такое с беззащитным созданием! Неужели они намеревались использовать его для петушиных боев?! Плебеи, варвары! Потерпи, малыш, сейчас я сниму с тебя эту штуку… Ну, вот и всё, — Люциус снял металлические «когти» с обеих лапок и усадил павлина себе на колени. — Вот и всё, — повторил он, погладив вымытого павлина по головке. — Теперь я никому не позволю тебя мучить.

Перебирая павлиньи перышки, мистер Малфой прикрыл глаза. Ему вспомнились прежние, счастливые (как понял он запоздало), такие далекие времена, когда после ужина он выходил на веранду, садился в кресло-качалку и, задремывая, смотрел на ухоженный парк Малфой-мэнора, на деловитых домовых эльфов-садовников и на своих павлинов, расхаживающих по парковым дорожкам… Люциус даже услышал пронзительные павлиньи голоса, казавшиеся ему божественной музыкой. Мистер Малфой любил возиться со своими павлинами. Эти прекрасные грациозные птицы, выступающие с неизменным достоинством, никогда не переставали его восхищать. И вот теперь он гладил белого павлина, прекраснейшего из всех, что доводилось ему видеть — и Люциусу чудилось, будто в Малфой-мэнор вернулись старые праздные деньки. Ему пришло на ум покормить павлина со своего рта, как, бывало, он делал раньше для своих любимцев. Но едва мистер Малфой наклонился к павлину и попытался приблизить губы к его клюву, как павлин с оскорбленным криком забил крыльями, больно оцарапал Люциусу руку и, слетев с его колен, взгромоздился на буфет, уставившись на хозяина с нескрываемой неприязнью.

— Да что же ты, птичка, — ласково сказал ему Люциус, — я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть. Зачем ты туда забрался? — мистер Малфой протянул руки, чтобы снять павлина с буфета, но тот завопил еще громче и еще возмущенней, соскочил на пол, принял угрожающую позу и резко раскрыл перед Люциусом свой хвост. В хвосте недоставало пары-другой перьев, но тем не менее он был поистине роскошен — у Люциуса аж дух захватило от такой красоты.

— Какой же ты красавец, — прошептал он. В глазах у него зарябило от алых кругов и черных пятен. — Я потратил на тебя наши последние деньги, но, клянусь Мерлином, ни секунды о том не жалею…

— Наши деньги?! — раздался у Люциуса за спиной резкий голос Нарциссы — почти такой же резкий, как крик павлина (который, судя по всему, и привлек ее сюда). — Люциус! Только не говори мне, что ты потратил деньги, вырученные от продажи фамильной броши, на _это_! — Нарцисса направила на павлина обвиняющий перст. Павлин развернулся к миссис Малфой, взмахнул крыльями и снова воинственно раскрыл хвост.

Люциус вскочил на ноги. Разумеется, Нарциссин гнев был вполне понятен и очень даже справедлив, — в глубине души мистер Малфой признавал это, — но всё же он не мог позволить Нарциссе сделать что-нибудь плохое с его бесценным белым павлином, которого Люциус самолично спас от неминуемой гибели.

— Дорогая, не делай поспешных выводов, — быстро проговорил он. — Произошло недоразумение… Я могу объяснить…

— О, не трудись, Люциус, — фыркнув, перебила его Нарцисса. — Всё и без того ясно как день: ты так истосковался по конфискованным у тебя павлинам, что, встретив в Ноктюрн-аллее торговца экзотическими птицами, забыл о своей семье и отдал за павлина все наши деньги!

В дверном проеме показалось заспанное лицо Драко.

— Ого, павлин! — удивился он. — Красивый какой… — не закончив фразы, Драко осекся под разъяренным взглядом матери.

— Люциус Абраксас Малфой! — взвизгнула Нарцисса, наступая на Люциуса. — Вы сейчас же возьмете этого павлина, отнесете туда, где вы его взяли, и заберете назад наши деньги!

— Боюсь, это не так просто… — нерешительно возразил Люциус. Он хотел взять павлина на руки, чтобы спасти от гнева Нарциссы, — но не успел Люциус к нему прикоснуться, как павлин опять заверещал, ударил мистера Малфоя хвостом и, сделав красивый длинный прыжок (Люциус невольно залюбовался), вылетел из кухни.

— Ваш павлин в парк ускакал, — сообщил Драко.

Малфои кинулись в парк: Нарцисса намеревалась изловить павлина и заставить Люциуса вернуть его торговцу, Люциус опасался, что разгневанная Нарцисса доберется до павлина раньше него; а Драко припустил вслед за ними просто потому, что ему было любопытно посмотреть, как родители будут гоняться за птицей.

Выбежав в сад, они обнаружили павлина на мраморной статуе, изображающей Абраксаса Малфоя в полный рост, — павлин расположился прямо на его лысой макушке, положив хвост Абраксасу на нос и гордо выпрямившись на фоне полной луны. Завидев своих преследователей, павлин резко — так испанские красотки раскрывают веер — раскрыл хвост и издал очередной фальшивый крик. Сердце Нарциссы дрогнуло: ей вдруг вспомнились покойные вечера в Малфой-мэноре, когда Люциус дремал на веранде, а она сама в гостиной с распахнутыми французскими окнами писала утонченные светские письма своим утонченным светским знакомым или листала дамский роман в красивом переплете… И всё ее возмущение сумасбродным поступком мужа вмиг исчезло, уступив место ностальгии.

— Ах, милый, — вздохнула миссис Малфой, положив голову мистеру Малфою на плечо, — благодаря этому павлину в Малфой-мэнор будто бы вернулись старые добрые времена.


	3. Два пророчества

На следующее утро Люциус проснулся с мыслью о своем павлине. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз вставал с постели в таком приподнятом настроении. Это было почти то же чувство, что и в детстве на Рождество, когда маленький Люциус ни свет ни заря бежал искать подарки под елкой; теперь же подарок ждал его в парке. Наскоро одевшись, мистер Малфой вышел из дома и бодро направился к беседке, где устроил своего павлина на ночь. Проходя мимо статуи Абраксаса, Люциус с улыбкой умиления вспомнил, как вчера они с Драко сгоняли оттуда павлина — и как тот, наконец поддавшись на уговоры, слетел с макушки статуи, весьма невежливо ее обгадив. Белые пятна павлиньего помета и сейчас красовались на аристократическом Абраксасовом носу.

Поднырнув под развешанным Нарциссой бельем, Люциус приблизился к беседке, заранее предвкушая, как красавец-павлин встретит его своим бесподобным фальшивым криком. Сердце мистера Малфоя билось так, словно он спешил не к птице, а на первое свидание с девушкой своей мечты. От волнения запутавшись в раздувающемся на ветру пододеяльнике, Люциус подошел к дверце беседки и — о, ужас! — дверца оказалась распахнута, камень, которым мистер Малфой вчера заложил ее, валялся неподалеку, будто кто-то его отшвырнул, а павлин исчез. Его прекрасный, восхитительный белый павлин, за которого Люциус отдал свои последние деньги, — исчез!

Люциус покачнулся. Кровь бросилась ему в голову. Что случилось с павлином?! Самостоятельно выбраться из беседки он бы не сумел — значит, его украли… Но кто? Кто мог пробраться в Малфой-мэнор под покровом ночи ради похищения павлина?! Люциус задумался. В Малфой-мэноре давно уже было нечего воровать; возможно, грабитель, не отыскав, чем поживиться, решил прихватить с собой хотя бы что-то — и забрал павлина. «Моего павлина!» — воскликнул Люциус мысленно. Он обхватил себя руками и побрел по парковой дорожке. Отчего судьба к нему так несправедлива? Отчего, едва поманив отблеском былого благополучия, она в следующий же миг отняла у Люциуса его, быть может, последнюю радость? Мистер Малфой чувствовал себя совершенно раздавленным.

Бесцельно бродя по парку, Люциус вдруг заметил какое-то движение за деревьями. Он насторожился. Что, если грабитель еще не успел сбежать с добычей? Пригнувшись, Люциус подкрался поближе и, укрывшись за толстым стволом старого дуба, осторожно выглянул. Сказать, что он был поражен — значит не сказать ничего. То, что он увидел, настолько не вязалось с образом подлого вора павлинов (мистер Малфой уже успел нарисовать его в своем воображении), что некоторое время Люциус не знал, что и подумать. Притаившись за деревом, он в изумлении взирал на нежданного гостя. Тот зачем-то надел Люциусов шелковый халат с павлинами (верно, стянул с бельевой веревки) — и халат этот, жемчужно-белый, переливающийся под лучами солнца, удивительно подходил всему его облику. Мистер Малфой даже немного позавидовал, что какому-то проходимцу его халат идет больше, чем ему самому.

Стоя босиком посреди поляны, где прежде домовые эльфы устраивали пикники для хозяев и их гостей, незнакомец совершал какие-то странные телодвижения. Он плавно поворачивался, эффектно взмахивая широкими рукавами и подолом халата; вскидывал то одну, то другую руку, сгибал руки в локтях и вдруг выпрямлял их; приподнимал длинные худые ноги с узкими щиколотками и неестественно длинными костистыми пальцами; то отклонялся, словно уходя от удара, то подавался вперед в резком выпаде; а его стройный стан, туго перехваченный алым поясом халата, гнулся во все стороны так, будто в нем вообще не было костей. Люциус застыл в своем укрытии, против собственной воли завороженный этим своеобразным танцем. Затаив дыхание он наблюдал за незнакомцем — и постепенно тот начинал казаться ему всё более и более знакомым. Что-то было в его тонкокостной фигуре с покатыми плечами, в длинной гибкой шее, в маленькой голове с большим ртом, тонким загнутым книзу носом, черными бровями вразлет и круглыми, будто бы подведенными глазами; в его прекрасных снежно-белых волосах, переливающихся на солнце; а самое главное — в его движениях, то плавных, то резких, каких-то нечеловеческих, каких-то… павлиньих.

Мистер Малфой тихонько ахнул: его павлин с восходом солнца превратился в человека! Для любого маггла это прозвучало бы как бред сумасшедшего, но Люциус, истинный чистокровный маг, воспринял свою догадку с большой серьезностью. К тому же, стоило лишь взглянуть, как незнакомец взмахивает полами халата, словно хвостом, и рукавами — словно крыльями, как грациозно он переступает тощими босыми ногами и по-птичьи дергает головой, — и даже у самого закоренелого скептика исчезли бы всякие сомнения. Не зная, радоваться ли своему открытию или, напротив, сердиться на торговца, сплавившего ему павлина «с изъяном», Люциус постарался припомнить, не встречались ли ему где-нибудь упоминания о подобных волшебных павлинах. Возможно, им требуется особый уход?..

Задумавшись, мистер Малфой не сразу обратил внимание на то, что павлин (вернее, бывший павлин) прекратил свои упражнения и, замерев в какой-то чудн _о_ й позе, воззрился на Люциуса настороженно-неприязненным взглядом. Пока Люциус размышлял, чем ему следует кормить своего павлиночеловека и не будет ли благоразумнее днем запирать его в особняке, а с наступлением темноты выпускать на прогулку в парк, павлин незаметно вытащил из рукава кинжал, напоминающий перо, — и, молниеносно развернувшись, запустил им в Люциуса. Просвистев в воздухе, кинжал вонзился в дуб, пригвоздив к нему край Люциусовой мантии.

— Любезный, как это понимать?! — возмутился Люциус. — Это была моя последняя целая мантия! Моя супруга будет в ярости. Она терпеть не может штопку…

Ударив по земле полой халата, павлин в один прыжок подлетел к Люциусу.

— Ты еще жив лишь потому, что меня связывает закон чести: вчера ты спас мне жизнь, — процедил он, тараща на Люциуса свои круглые глаза. — Но если ты и впредь намереваешься следить за мной, как презренный соглядатай…

— Постой-постой, это _я_ презренный соглядатай?! — мистер Малфой задохнулся от гнева. — Между прочим, ты находишься в моем родовом поместье! И в моем… в моем халате! Я тебя вообще купил — заплатил целых двенадцать сиклей, а это не шутки! Таким образом, ты принадлежишь мне, а следовательно, не имеешь никакого права указывать, что мне делать, — и уж тем более не вправе мне угрожать. И вытащи, наконец, эту штуку! По твоей милости я не могу пошевелиться.

Павлин скривил губы. Они у него были тонкие, уголками вниз, и вместе с носом поразительно напоминали клюв.

— Я _никому_ не принадлежу, — заявил он высокомерно. — Я — лорд Шэнь из великой династии павлинов, и надо мною нет хозяев! — но кинжал из дерева он все-таки вынул.

Люциус с сожалением посмотрел на прореху в своей мантии.

— Так уж и нет хозяев, — хмыкнул он. — Отчего же тогда тебя, столь высокородного лорда, держали в загаженной клетке и продавали за гроши в Ноктюрн-аллее?

Лорд Шэнь нахмурил иссиня-черные брови.

— Не ты ли говорил, что эти ваши двенадцать си… сик… словом, серебряных монет — это не шутки? — пробормотал он, заметно забеспокоившись: похоже, лорд Шэнь счел бы себя оскорбленным, если бы его продали за низкую цену; но потом спохватился и произнес своим обычным спесивым тоном: — Я потерпел поражение в неравной схватке с Провидением. Мне пришлось бежать из моего родного города вместе с китайским цирком и скрываться в этих отвратительных, грубых, презренных… — должно быть, многоречивый лорд Шэнь добавил еще несколько нелестных эпитетов, но Люциус пропустил их мимо ушей, — …западных землях. Чтобы я не совершил побег, бесчестные циркачи запирали меня на ночь в клетке; а вчера, едва ночь опустилась на землю, некий заклинатель могучим колдовством заворожил моих пленителей, выкрал меня из цирка и продал тебе. Я увидел павлинов на воротах твоего имения и на твоих одеждах, — лорд Шэнь провел рукой по павлинам, вышитым на халате, — и догадался, что ты, как и я, родом из славного города Гунмень — а значит, мой подданный. Но в этом диком краю, вдали от родины, ты, верно, позабыл обычаи своих предков — вот отчего ты посмел держаться со мною столь непочтительно.

Мистер Малфой опешил от такой бесстыдной наглости.

— Нонсенс! Безусловно, у меня сейчас не лучшие дни… Но ты очень ошибаешься, лорд Шон, или как там тебя, если надеешься, что я стану пресмыкаться перед каким-то павлиньим недоразумением, пусть даже и редкостной красоты, — фыркнул он. — И с чего ты взял, что я твой подданный? Я подданный Ее Величества, а павлины на воротах мэнора и на моем халате… что ж, это всего лишь мой стиль. Признаюсь, я питаю нежные чувства к павлинам, особенно к белым, и прежде держал нескольких твоих собратьев у себя в парке — до того, как власть захватили мои противники, которые отняли у меня павлинов вместе со всеми прочими моими богатствами, — Люциусу вдруг стало до невозможности жаль себя.

Лорд Шэнь склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая Малфоя уже не с пренебрежением, а с пробуждающимся интересом.

— Так ты тоже в опале? — спросил он, начиная испытывать нечто вроде солидарности. — Вчера я пребывал в шаге от смерти, но припоминаю, что ты, кажется, рассказывал о недругах, поправших честь твоего благородного рода.

Люциус смутился. Прошлым вечером он поддался минутной слабости — в конце концов, кто мог предположить, что павлин всё понимает? — и теперь чувствовал себя ужасно неловко.

— Да, это действительно так, — ответил он с неохотой. — Могущественный волшебник, которому я служил, пал от руки дерзкого мальчишки — и моя семья потеряла всё. Я утешаю себя лишь тем, что других приближенных Темного Лорда постигла участь куда страшнее — смерть или заключение в Азкабане…

Лорд Шэнь сочувственно наклонил голову, опять напомнив Люциусу павлина.

— Твоя судьба схожа с моей, почтенный придворный Темного Лорда, — сказал он. — Я был готов поработить весь Китай, но у меня на пути встала одна неуклюжая панда — и всё рухнуло в одночасье.

— Кто-кто встал у тебя на пути? Панда?! — удивленно вскинул брови Люциус.

Лорд Шэнь скорбно моргнул — его глаза, казалось, закрывались не веками, а темными птичьими пленками.

— Панда, — подтвердил он, ссутулившись точно под тяжестью поражения. — Черно-белый Воин из пророчества. Давным-давно, когда я был еще совсем юн, Вещунья предрекла моим родителям: если я продолжу идти по стезе тьмы, то меня повергнет Черно-белый Воин. Узнав о пророчестве, я пожелал изменить свою судьбу — и уничтожил всех панд. То есть, я _думал_ , что уничтожил всех… Но одна панда-мать ценою жизни спасла свое дитя — и жалкий сирота выжил, и бросил мне вызов, когда я меньше всего этого ждал. Он обрел _внутренний покой_ … Не понимаю, как ему это удалось, ведь я убил его родителей — такие шрамы остаются навсегда.

Люциус потер виски кончиками пальцев. У него отчего-то разболелась голова.

— Шрамы? — переспросил он. — Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Вещунья, пророчество, избиение младенцев, мать жертвует собой и спасает сына, тот бросает вызов убийце родителей… — мистер Малфой затряс головой. — Не история, а какое-то боггартово дежавю. Твой панда, случайно, не носит очки? — нервно засмеялся он.

Теперь пришел черед лорду Шэню недоуменно вскидывать брови.

— У всех панд вокруг глаз темные «очки». Какое это имеет значение? — он задумался — и вдруг рассмеялся неприятным высоким смехом, смахивающим на павлиньи крики. — Самое забавное, что этот панда до поры до времени понятия не имел о том, кто он такой и что ему предначертано. Он даже не знал о пророчестве!

«Определенно дежавю», — подумал Люциус, а вслух сказал:

— А всё же твоя вещунья, в отличие от нашей, ошиблась, не так ли? Ты остался жив, пусть даже теперь и в изгнании.

— Она и не предсказывала мою гибель, — возразил лорд Шэнь. — Она лишь предрекла, что меня одолеет Черно-белый Воин — так и случилось. Но ее второе пророчество оказалось еще унизительнее первого. Вещунья долго выхаживала меня с помощью тысячи серебряных игл и отвара тысячи целебных трав, а после поведала, что отныне с каждым восходом солнца я буду превращаться в человека и мой дух будет заключен в человеческое тело до наступления темноты — и это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока я не отработаю свою карму.

— Твою что?

Лорд Шэнь объяснил, поморщившись:

— Пока я не искуплю свои злодеяния — так понятно? Подозреваю, придется мне пребывать в этой уродливой оболочке до скончания века, — констатировал он с кислой улыбкой. Впрочем, на его губах любая улыбка, даже самая жизнерадостная, получилась бы кислой.

Люциус не понял страданий лорда Шэня.

— На мой взгляд, быть человеком не так уж и плохо, — сказал он. — Во всяком случае, гораздо лучше, чем павлином, у которого все кому не лень норовят выдернуть перо из хвоста и украсить им свою шляпу. О чем сокрушаться? Смею заметить, ты совершенно напрасно с такой ненавистью отзываешься о своей, как ты изволил выразиться, оболочке — в человеческом обличье ты весьма и весьма… — Люциус поймал себя на том, что едва не сделал лорду Шэню комплимент, и быстро исправился: — Я хотел сказать, что ты… словом… в облике человека и в облике павлина ты равно хорош, если тебя интересует мое мнение.

Лорд Шэнь посмотрел на Люциуса с недоверием, склонив голову к плечу — уже к другому — и заложив руки за спину.

— Ты полагаешь? — он придирчиво оглядел себя со всех сторон, по-птичьи дергая головой. — Хм-м-м… Может быть. Не знаю. Я не разбираюсь в этих ваших человеческих канонах красоты, — слово «человеческих» лорд Шэнь произнес с неизмеримым презрением, но Люциус догадался, что на самом деле тот польщен. Казалось, будь сейчас Шэнь в своем настоящем обличье, он даже распустил бы хвост, чтобы покрасоваться перед мистером Малфоем. «Вот павлин», — протянул про себя Люциус — и растроганно вздохнул.


	4. Совсем не тот случай

Весь день Люциус провел со своим павлином, не столько разговаривая с ним, сколько с любопытством его разглядывая. Люциусу всё еще не верилось, что несчастная истощенная птица, которую он по недоразумению купил в Ноктюрн-аллее, неожиданно оказалась красавцем-человеком, чья неимоверная спесь, древнее происхождение и замашки диктатора сделали бы честь самому Темному Лорду. «И глаза у него красные», — с улыбкой думал Люциус, любуясь своим приобретением. Лорда Шэня его пристальный взгляд очень нервировал.

— Что?! Я и без тебя знаю, как глупо выгляжу в этом неуклюжем теле! — вскидывался Шэнь, и его голос срывался на фальшивый павлиний фальцет.

— Что ты, мой лорд, — возражал Люциус учтиво, — ты прекрасен в любом обличье, — Люциуса необычайно забавляло это его болезненное чувство гордости и столь же болезненное тщеславие. Что и говорить, даже в человеческом теле Шэнь оставался настоящим павлином.

Завозившись с ним, мистер Малфой даже пропустил обед — как в прежние времена, когда он настолько увлекался своими павлинами, что забывал обо всем на свете и домашним эльфам приходилось по нескольку раз звать хозяина к столу. Впрочем, даже если бы Люциус не был всецело захвачен павлиньим очарованием лорда Шэня, он не стал бы очень спешить в столовую, чтобы отведать Нарциссину стряпню — к слову сказать, порядочную гадость. Сидя в беседке напротив Шэня, Люциус словно завороженный смотрел, как тот по-птичьи резко поворачивает голову, искоса поглядывая на собеседника, дергает острым кадыком, неожиданно вскакивает на ноги и начинает расхаживать по беседке, точно в вольере. Иногда Малфою казалось, что от Шэня даже пахнет как от павлина — хотя, возможно, Люциус просто недостаточно тщательно вымыл его вчера.

Так незаметно пролетел день — и Нарцисса, не дождавшись Люциуса к обеду, отправила Драко разыскать отца. Заслышав голоса, Драко сунулся в беседку — и обомлел.

— Папа, кто это? — ахнул он. — И почему он в твоем халате?! Мама узнает об этом, — быстро проговорил юный пакостник и уже собрался было припустить домой, но наступил на подол своей (вернее, Люциусовой) шерстяной мантии, которая была ему чересчур длинна, и шлепнулся в дверях беседки.

Не теряя времени мистер Малфой поймал сына за шиворот и втянул его обратно.

— Ты не поверишь, Драко! Это — наш павлин. Днем он превращается в человека, а с заходом солнца возвращает себе истинный облик, — торопливо объяснил Люциус. — Я и сам только сегодня утром об этом узнал.

Драко захлопал глазами. Он вгляделся Люциусу в лицо, раздумывая, не спятил ли папочка от пережитых лишений, потом перевел взгляд на «павлина» — тот покойно сложил руки на животе, в то же время незаметно взявшись за кинжал в рукаве.

— Даже если ты говоришь правду, — наконец сказал Драко, — мама ни за что не поверит. Она еще не простила тебе… ну… _тот случай_.

Люциус оскорбился.

— Это совсем не похоже на тот случай! — воскликнул он. Потом отдышался и добавил намного тише: — Хорошо, Драко, да, это очень похоже на тот случай. Но на самом деле это совсем не _тот_ случай!

— Как скажешь, мне-то что, — пожал плечами Драко. — Но как ты убедишь в этом маму? Делай как знаешь, пап, но, по моему мнению, было бы благоразумнее спрятать где-нибудь твоего… гм… анимага-перевертыша, чтобы мама тебя с ним не застукала. Кстати, когда я выходил из дома, она как раз собиралась выйти в парк снимать с веревки белье, — Драко кивнул на бельевую веревку, протянутую от беседки к парковой скульптуре.

Люциуса от этого известия бросило в дрожь.

— Что, сейчас?! Почему ты не сказал раньше, негодный мальчишка?! Так, живо вон отсюда — и ни слова о том, что ты здесь увидел.

Мистер Малфой выпроводил сына из беседки, плотно прикрыл дверь и в смятении оглянулся на лорда Шэня.

— Сиди здесь, только тихо, — скомандовал он. — А я попробую отвлечь Нарциссу.

Шэнь недоуменно приподнял бровь.

— Отчего ты так боишься свою жену? Высокородному господину стыдно страшиться женщины… если только она не мастер кун-фу, как Тигрица, — признал он.

— Это долгая история, — отозвался Люциус, осторожно выглядывая из беседки. — Мерлин мой, она идет сюда! Так… Что же еще… Ах, да! Снимай мой халат! — он потянулся к Шэню, чтобы стянуть с него халат, и получил ребром ладони по руке — так, что Люциус охнул от боли.

— Какая неслыханная дерзость! — выдохнул лорд Шэнь. — Вчера ты отобрал у меня мои собственные одежды, а теперь…

— Пожалуйста, лорд Шон, отдай мне халат! — шепотом взмолился Люциус. — Нарцисса заметит, что он исчез с веревки, и тогда пиши пропало!

Униженная мольба Люциуса тронула сердце лорда Шэня, и тот, наконец, смилостивился.

— Будь по-твоему, я сниму халат, — согласился он великодушно, — только ты отвернись. Это человеческое тело такое нелепое! Особенно… некоторые его части.

Мистер Малфой, посмеявшись про себя над его стеснительностью, послушно отвернулся. Получив халат, Люциус выбежал из беседки, захлопнул дверь, заложил ее камнем и набросил халат обратно на бельевую веревку. И как раз вовремя, потому что в следующую секунду Нарцисса уже появилась из-за угла особняка.

— Люциус! — позвала она, завидев мужа. — Что ты там делаешь?

— Что я тут делаю? Как это что я тут делаю, я… я хочу помочь тебе снять с веревки белье, — быстро соврал Люциус.

Нарцисса сразу же почуяла неладное.

— _Помочь_? Когда это ты хоть в чем-то мне помогал, Люциус? Ты что-то не договариваешь.

— Неправда, я всегда стараюсь тебе помогать… по мере своих сил, — заявил мистер Малфой, обливаясь холодным потом. — Я подумал, веревка протянута слишком высоко, тебе будет тяжело до нее дотянуться… Что скажешь, если я перевешу ее на задний двор? Домовые эльфы всегда сушили белье на заднем дворе, — предложил Люциус, заслоняя собою дверь беседки.

Нарцисса прищурилась, точь-в-точь как до того — лорд Шэнь.

— Я вам не домовой эльф, Люциус Абраксас Малфой! — взвизгнула она — и шлепнула Люциуса его же выстиранными подштанниками. — Бедные мои батюшка с матушкой! Думали ли они, отдавая меня тебе в жены, что их любимой дочери придется трудиться кухаркой, судомойкой, горничной и прачкой в собственном доме, как какой-нибудь Молли Уизли?! Нет, не для такой жизни воспитывали меня мои достойные родители!

Решив воспользоваться моментом, Люциус подлетел к жене и взял ее под локоток.

— Разумеется, разумеется, моя душенька, — проворковал он, уводя Нарциссу подальше от беседки. — Что поделаешь, в такие времена мы живем. Нам всем приходится чем-то жертвовать ради блага семьи… — Люциус картинно поцеловал жене руку.

— Ты прав, дорогой, — вздохнула Нарцисса, сменив гнев на милость. — Нам остается лишь надеяться, что пройдет недоброе время — и наша семья вновь окажется на вершине магического мира, как раньше, — миссис Малфой стало несколько совестно за то, что она ни за что ни про что напустилась на мужа — ведь Люциусу сейчас тоже было нелегко. Желая сделать ему приятное, Нарцисса поинтересовалась: — А как твой павлин? Ты уже выпустил его из беседки?

Люциус напрягся.

— Н-н-нет… Пока нет, дорогая. Он еще недостаточно окреп. Я опасаюсь, как бы он не простудился во влажной траве парка, — ответил он.

Нарцисса повернулась к беседке.

— О, могу я взглянуть на него? — она направилась к беседке.

Люциус заступил ей дорогу.

— Боюсь, это не лучшая идея, душенька. Павлин еще совсем слаб…

— Странно, вчера он показался мне достаточно здоровым… разве что только немного облезлым, — Нарцисса всмотрелась мужу в лицо проницательным взглядом. — И всё-таки мне кажется, ты от меня что-то скрываешь, Люциус, — сказала она с подозрением.

Мистер Малфой запаниковал. Нарцисса видела его насквозь — Люциуса всегда очень беспокоила эта ее способность угадывать каждое движение его мыслей. Он сделал тщетную попытку защититься:

— О чем ты, милая? Сама посуди, что я могу от тебя скрывать? — и опять заслонил собою беседку.

— Ты что-то прячешь в беседке, — мгновенно определила Нарцисса. — Что-то… или кого-то. Люциус! Ты прячешь там женщину?! И не смей мне возражать! — воскликнула она непререкаемым тоном — Люциус так и застыл с открытым ртом; все оправдания застряли у него в горле. — Такое случалось и раньше! Сколько раз я заставала тебя с какими-то… какими-то… сомнительными девицами из Министерства! — Нарцисса взялась за дверцу беседки.

У Люциуса замерло сердце.

— Я и в самом деле иногда ошибался — но это было так давно, Цисси! Я бы никогда… — тут Нарцисса распахнула дверцу, и Люциус не успел договорить.

Нарцисса застыла на пороге как громом пораженная.

— Люциус! — проговорила она трагически. — Ты прячешь здесь _мужчину_! Да еще и голого! Значит, права была моя покойная матушка, когда подозревала тебя в дурных наклонностях… А _тот случай_ вовсе не был нелепым недоразумением, как ты меня убеждал!

— Я всё могу объяснить, — Люциус прижал тыльную сторону ладони к пылающему лбу. — Знаю, это звучит совсем неправдоподобно, но, пожалуйста, поверь мне: этот человек на самом деле — наш павлин. С восходом солнца он каким-то образом превратился в человека, а с наступлением темноты снова станет павлином… Цисси, дорогая, сама подумай: если бы я хотел обмануть тебя, то придумал бы ложь получше!

Но Нарцисса и слушать его не желала.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Люциус?! Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила в этот бре… — начала она — и замолкла, во все глаза глядя на лорда Шэня. Дневной свет постепенно мерк, и вместе с угасающими лучами солнца Шэнь становился всё меньше и меньше. Нос у него вытянулся и потемнел, превращаясь в клюв, блестящие белокурые волосы слились с головой и шеей, на макушке поднялся хохолок, всё тело покрылось переливчатыми белыми перьями, а босые ноги превратились в тощие птичьи лапки. Последним появился роскошный павлиний хвост — лорд Шэнь величаво раскрыл его, и перед изумленной Нарциссой запылали алые круги.

— Это невероятно, — прошептала она.

Люциус торжествовал. Никогда еще солнце не заходило для него так вовремя! Мистер Малфой не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поддеть супругу. Взирая на Нарциссу с видом победителя, он с нескрываемым злорадством произнес:

— Если ты еще не заметила, дорогая, мы живем в магическом мире — здесь всё возможно.


	5. Родовое гнездо

На следующий день Люциуса разбудил стук в дверь. Оглушительный грохот разносился по всему особняку, словно кто-то пинал входную дверь ногами. Люциус резко сел в постели. Хуже пробуждения нельзя было и придумать: с недавних пор стук в дверь не предвещал для Малфоев ничего хорошего. Неприятно вздрагивая от каждой серии ударов, Люциус кое-как натянул на себя одежду и выбежал из спальни, на ходу надевая комнатные туфли. Навстречу ему из своего будуара вылетела Нарцисса.

— Что это, Люциус? Кто это может быть? — простонала она.

— Наверное, за нами пришли, — прошептал Драко, появившись из своей комнаты.

Люциус с душевной мукой посмотрел на побледневшие лица домочадцев.

— Я выясню, в чем дело, — сказал он, стараясь говорить спокойно и ровно, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Отвернувшись, мистер Малфой на ватных ногах двинулся вниз, в холл. Позади него перепуганная Нарцисса прижала к себе Драко.

— Иду, иду. Не ломайте дверь, — проворчал Люциус, за сварливым тоном пряча свой испуг. Чувствуя, как страх сжимает и скручивает все его внутренности, он отодвинул тяжелый медный засов и медленно открыл дверь. На ступенях, ведущих к парадному входу, топтались трое молодчиков жуликоватого вида.

— Наконец-то, — сказал один.

— Долго же ты изволишь дрыхнуть, папаша, — добавил второй.

— А мы уже собирались выломать дверь, — сообщил третий и ухмыльнулся золотыми зубами.

Люциус с тревогой оглядел незваных посетителей.

— Чем обязан такой чести, господа? — сухо поинтересовался он.

— Чести! — заржал тот, с золотыми зубами. — Вы только послушайте, парни, как этот дурень распинается!

Другой объяснил:

— Это, видать, у них так заведено, у аристократов, — и смачно сплюнул, попав прямехонько Люциусу на туфлю. Похоже, туда он и целился.

К горлу Люциуса подкатила тошнота.

— Глянь, он еще и кривится, — с издевкой протянул первый молодчик. — Что, не по нутру тебе наши грязнокровные рожи? — он осклабился. — А сам-то — вшивый аристократишка, засел в своих хоромах, думал, мы его не достанем.

— А мы достали! — с оскорбительным смехом подхватил второй. — Ничего, мы тебя отсюда выкурим, погань чистокровная. Во, видал? Приказ о выселении, — и он сунул Люциусу под нос какой-то мятый лист бумаги.

Последние силы покинули мистера Малфоя — ему пришлось прислониться к косяку двери, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Приказ о выселении? — повторил он еле слышно. — И куда же… теперь… нас отправят?

Люциус ожидал услышать: «В Азкабан», но молодчик с золотыми зубами огорошил его:

— А куда хошь! Ступай со своим вонючим семейством на все четыре стороны — только жилье нам освободи.

Другой толкнул Люциуса в плечо:

— Давай-давай, шевелись, малохольный! Бери вещички — и на выход! А то, ишь ты, сидят втроем в огромном домине, а нам с семьями где прикажешь ютиться?

— Но… Послушайте… Разве нам не дадут времени на сборы? — запротестовал Люциус, совсем растерявшись.

Золотозубый повертел кулаком у его лица.

— Времени у тебя было завались, аристократ хренов. Вот мы, а вот приказ — так что выметайся подобру-поздорову, пока мы сами тебя отсюда не вышвырнули! Да поживее, нам с ребятами сегодня еще новоселье справлять. Да, парни? — он подмигнул остальным.

Усилием воли Люциус заставил себя выпрямиться.

— Позвольте еще раз взглянуть на ваш приказ, джентльмены, — сказал он твердо. — Я уверен, это какая-то оши… — Люциус согнулся пополам и закашлялся: один из молодчиков ударил его под дых.

— Бей гада, парни! — скомандовал золотозубый. Они угрожающе надвинулись на мистера Малфоя, и тут… Тут появился лорд Шэнь — весь в белом, как и положено спасителю.

— Теперь мы с тобою квиты! — крикнул он Люциусу — и, оказавшись прямо перед молодчиком с золотыми зубами, легко, как пушинку, перекинул его через плечо; а потом, на несколько мгновений взлетев над землей, ударил второго ногой в челюсть и, не останавливаясь, на развороте свалил на землю третьего. Когда же золотозубый попытался подняться, Шэнь припечатал его так, что тот лишился всех своих золотых зубов — и нескольких настоящих в придачу. Люциус только и успевал подмечать, как его нежданный спаситель, белой молнией появляясь то тут, то там, награждает противников ударами такой силы, что те разлетаются во все стороны — причем выходило это настолько ловко и естественно, что Люциуса не покидало ощущение, будто Шэнь не дерется, а танцует. Наконец, разделавшись с недругами Малфоя с восхитительной жестокостью, лорд Шэнь красивым (и, надо заметить, весьма претенциозным) движением выхватил свои кинжалы — их клинки ослепительно вспыхнули на солнце. Приставив их к горлу предводителя, он произнес:

— А теперь забирайте свою ношу позора и отправляйтесь во тьму безысходности, унося с собою боль посрамления!

«Прирожденный оратор», — рассмеялся про себя Люциус.

Со страхом поглядывая на Шэня, молодчики похромали прочь, охая и поддерживая друг друга. Лорд Шэнь проводил их удовлетворенным взглядом.

— Спасибо, — сказал ему Люциус. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за того, что испытывал искреннюю благодарность — такое с мистером Малфоем случалось нечасто. — Признаться, не ожидал, что ты за меня вступишься. Даже не знаю, как выразить свою…

Лорд Шэнь властно поднял руку, приказывая Люциусу замолчать.

— Когда-то я был изгнан из своего родового гнезда, — произнес он. — Не хочу, чтобы тебя изгнали из твоего.


	6. Китайская экзотика

Люциус с кислым видом водил ложкой по сероватой овсяной жижице у себя в тарелке. От сваренной на воде овсянки его уже мутило. Разумеется, мистер Малфой понимал: если бы он не потратил все деньги на покупку павлина, им не пришлось бы уже который день довольствоваться пустой овсяной кашей. Но, в то же время, — напоминал себе Люциус — если бы у них не было лорда Шэня, сегодня они все оказались бы на улице. Люциус взглянул на Шэня, которого преисполненная благодарности Нарцисса усадила на почетное место за столом, — тот достал откуда-то палочки и пытался подцепить ими скользкую овсяную жижу. Драко, сидевший рядом, с насмешливой физиономией наблюдал за его мучениями.

— Осмелюсь заметить, мой лорд, овсянка не то блюдо, которое едят палочками, — осторожно сказал ему Люциус, стараясь говорить как можно учтивей, чтобы лорд Шэнь не оскорбился.

Шэнь с досадой посмотрел на палочки, измазанные в овсяной слизи.

— Увы, я уже успел в этом убедиться, — нехотя признал он. — Но я не могу есть этими вашими неуклюжими приспособлениями!

— Боюсь, вам все же придется снизойти до европейских столовых приборов, если не хотите встать из-за стола голодным, — произнесла Нарцисса менторским тоном, словно обращалась не к лорду Шэню, а к капризному маленькому Драко, который не желал кушать как подобает благовоспитанному мальчику. — Позвольте поинтересоваться, где вы вообще взяли эти палочки? — Нарцисса присмотрелась. — Они поразительно напоминают…

— …волшебные палочки, — закончил за нее Драко.

Лорд Шэнь, отчаявшись ухватить овсянку, положил палочки на край тарелки.

— Волшебные? Хм, а мне они показались вполне обыкновенными… Их выронили те трусы, когда спасались позорным бегством.

Белесые брови Драко поползли вверх.

— Так это что, _действительно_ волшебные палочки?! Серьезно? — удивился он. — И вы не придумали ничего лучше, кроме как использовать их вместо столовых приборов? — он захихикал.

— Драко Люциус Малфой, ведите себя прилично, вы уже не ребенок, — строго одернула его Нарцисса. Повернувшись к лорду Шэню, она попросила: — Сэр, разрешите мне на них взглянуть.

Она взяла палочки, взмахнула каждой поочередно — и в воздухе поплыли сияющие полосы. Лорд Шэнь изумленно вытаращил глаза.

— Я знал, что ты служил могущественному волшебнику, господин Люциус, — проговорил он, — но я даже не подозревал, что твоя достойная супруга тоже ведунья. Отчего же вы тогда прячетесь в родовом гнезде вместо того, чтобы расправить крылья и первыми нанести удар своим врагам?

— Наши враги тоже маги, — мрачно ответил Люциус. — Захватив власть, они запретили нам колдовать.

Лорд Шэнь в возмущении раздул широко разрезанные ноздри.

— Ваши недруги поступили коварно! — заявил он. — Отнять магию у мага — всё равно что отнять кун-фу у мастера кун-фу. Господин Лю Ци, клянусь моим хвостом, тебе недолго осталось сносить нанесенное тебе бесчестие. В былые времена я создал чудо-оружие, которое дышало огнем и плевалось металлом. Оно разрушало города и обращало в бегство армии. С твоей помощью я построю новое чудо-оружие — и мы восстановим справедливость. Мы застанем твоих врагов врасплох, атаковав их в их же дворце. Ты увидишь: мое оружие в единый миг превратит тысячи вражеских воинов в горстку пепла.

Драко поперхнулся овсянкой.

— Вы собираетесь разбомбить Министерство? Вот это настрой! — рассмеялся он — и добавил с издевкой: — А я думал, вы одолеете всех министерских чиновников с помощью своего кун-фу.

Лорд Шэнь не понял, что Драко шутит, и ответил с полной серьезностью:

— Нас слишком мало, а их кун-фу может оказаться сильнее нашего кун-фу. Зачем рисковать, если мое непобедимое чудо-оружие побеждает любое кун-фу? Я сокрушил им самого верховного мастера города Гунмень Носорога Громовержца, сына легендарного Летающего Носорога и победителя десяти тысяч змей в Долине Горя, — похвастался он.

Драко прыснул, сделав вид, что просто прочищает горло.

— Не скрою, после поражения Темного Лорда я и сам множество раз рисовал в своих мечтах, как Министерство Магии взлетает на воздух, — сказал Люциус, — но мы должны действовать тоньше. Создание чудо-оружия, каким бы всеразрушающим оно ни было, потребует времени… и средств, которых сейчас у нас нет. Но там, где ты, мой лорд, намеревался использовать огонь и металл, мы можем использовать хитрость. В конце концов, мы всё еще слизеринцы, верно?

Лорд Шэнь свел к переносице черные брови и, по-птичьи повернув голову, искоса посмотрел на мистера Малфоя.

— Что же ты задумал, господин Лю Ци?

— Послушайте, — Люциус подался вперед. — Когда лорд Шон говорил о кун-фу, мне пришла в голову одна идея… — и он изложил свой хитроумный план. — Артур Уизли, возглавляющий Комитет по рациональному распределению отчужденного имущества, падок на маггловскую экзотику, — сказал он в заключение. — Полагаю, мы не ошибемся, если сыграем на этом. Только тебе, мой лорд, придется изобразить перед ним китайца.

Лорд Шэнь опешил.

— Что значит _изобразить_ китайца? Я и есть китаец! Династия павлинов правила Китаем многие века. И во имя всех предков, прекрати наконец называть меня Шоном! — взорвался он. — Мое имя — Шэнь.

— Что?.. О. Приношу мои глубочайшие извинения, мой лорд, — Люциусу стало неловко. — И уверяю тебя, ни у кого из нас и в мыслях не было усомниться в твоем благородном происхождении. Но плебеи вроде Артура Уизли ничего не смыслят в настоящих китайц… китайских павлинах. Им подавай забавных иностранцев, которые беспрестанно кланяются, улыбаются и говорят с китайским акцентом.

Лорд Шэнь склонил голову к другому плечу, посмотрев на Малфоя левым глазом.

— С китайским акцентом? Это как?

— О, это легкотня. Я покажу, — вызвался Драко. Растянув пальцами веки, — так, что вместо глаз у него получились узкие щелки — Драко состроил дурацкую улыбочку и затараторил писклявым голосом: — Моя твоя не понимай…

Лорд Шэнь возмутился:

— Вы считаете, что китайцы разговаривают вот так?! — он с прищуром посмотрел на Драко.

— Вот-вот, так всё время и щурьтесь, — посоветовал ему тот. — А то глаза у вас больно круглые — Уизли не поверит, что вы настоящий китаец.

— Это унизительно, — скривился лорд Шэнь.

Вдруг Нарцисса, всё это время не участвовавшая в разговоре (она размышляла над планом Люциуса), всплеснула руками:

— Мерлин! Мы совсем позабыли об одной важной детали: в чем лорд павлин отправится в Министерство? Не в твоем же, Люциус, домашнем халате!

Лорд Шэнь, недоумевая, отчего миссис Малфой так встревожилась, посмотрел на свой халат.

— Чем же он плох, уважаемая госпожа Ци Си? Это, верно, тончайший шелк во всей вашей провинции! — он любовно погладил ткань халата. — Неужели ваши противники одеваются еще роскошнее?

Люциус, Нарцисса и Драко в тот же миг вспомнили старенькую заношенную мантию Артура Уизли, заштопанную его домовитой супругой, — и улыбнулись друг другу.

— Возможно, я была не права, — сдалась Нарцисса. — Шелковый халат моего мужа на вас, сэр, выглядит очень даже… эм-м-м… живописно. И очень по-китайски. Но в таком случае нужно подыскать для вас какие-нибудь, — она вспомнила журналы мод, которые в девичестве листала тайком от родителей, — _стильные аксессуары_ , чтобы, так сказать, _завершить образ_.

Последующие за этим два часа всё семейство Малфой с увлечением рылось в платяных шкафах и комодах, забитых всевозможными вещами, слишком старыми или слишком странными, чтобы их конфисковали или чтобы удалось их продать в Ноктюрн-аллее. Наконец, разворошив горы тряпья, наглотавшись пыли и растревожив мирно обитавшую в шифоньерах моль, Малфои разложили на софе свои трофеи: два облезлых Нарциссиных веера, шкатулку с остатками столового серебра из приданого миссис Малфой и войлочные домашние туфли Абраксаса, побитые молью.

— Мерлиновы подштанники, это было чертовски увлекательно! — воскликнул Драко — и чихнул. — Нам надо почаще разбирать шкафы.

— Ничего, Драко, нам с тобой еще предстоит сложить всю эту кучу вещей обратно, когда папа с павлином уйдут в Министерство, — напомнила ему Нарцисса. Драко мгновенно сник.

Заговорщики уселись прямо на ковер и принялись разглядывать свои находки.

— Как думаешь, дорогой, который из этих вееров больше похож на китайский? — задумчиво пробормотала миссис Малфой, вертя то так, то этак старые веера, с которыми она дебютировала в свете: один — некогда пышный белый из страусовых перьев, второй — кружевной черный в испанском стиле.

Лорд Шэнь выхватил у нее и тот, и другой.

— Они оба великолепны, — решил он — и, раскрыв веера словно оружие, сделал несколько эффектных выпадов.

Малфои в один голос восхищенно ахнули.

— Домашние туфли вообще какие-то… арабские, — с сомнением произнесла Нарцисса.

— Значит, Артуру Уизли точно понравятся, — успокоил ее Драко. — Он же просто свихнулся на своем Египте. Один раз съездил, теперь никак не успокоится — всё рассказывает про пирамиды да про верблюдов в пустыне.

Лорд Шэнь обулся в войлочные туфли, прошелся по комнате важно вскидывая ноги, и, вернувшись к софе, заглянул в шкатулку со столовым серебром.

— А это что? — спросил он. — Какие-то ваши… украшения для волос? — он вынул витой серебряный стержень с прихотливым черненым узором и попробовал заколоть им свои длинные волосы. Вышло весьма неплохо.

— Это серебряные шпажки для оливок, — вздохнув, сказала Нарцисса. — Всё, что осталось от прежнего набора. Остальное мы распродали, а шпажки для оливок никто не хотел брать: говорят, на такую бесполезную вещь покупателя не найдется.

Лорд Шэнь закрепил в волосах еще четыре шпажки — получилось нечто вроде шипастой короны. Нарцисса, скрестив руки на груди, придирчиво оглядела Шэня с головы до ног.

— Не знаю как вам, а мне очень нравится, — наконец одобрила она. — Весьма изысканно… и вполне по-китайски.


	7. Жест доброй воли

Люциус и Шэнь вот уже добрых полчаса сидели в приемной мистера Уизли. Он сам — Люциус мог видеть захламленный кабинет Уизли через распахнутую дверь — возился с каким-то маггловским прибором, судя по всему, не желавшим работать на магической (а не на электрической) энергии. Весь кабинет Артура Уизли был заставлен подобными штуковинами неизвестного Люциусу назначения. Уизли перебегал от одной машины к другой, нажимал какие-то кнопки, подкручивал рычажки, озабоченно вглядывался в экраны, а всё вокруг него мигало, жужжало и пикало. У Люциуса — то ли от шума, то ли от волнения — началась мигрень. Нетерпеливо постукивая об пол своей тростью, лишившейся набалдашника в виде головы змеи (пару месяцев назад он продал массивный серебряный набалдашник на вес), мистер Малфой с растущим раздражением следил за суетящимся Артуром.

— Отчего нас заставляют ждать так долго? — спросил лорд Шэнь разгневанным шепотом. — Этот чиновник намеренно показывает нам свое пренебрежение! Напрасно мы не принесли ему подношение, как я советовал с самого начала. На прием к важным государственным чиновникам не приходят с пустыми руками. Или в ваших краях иные обычаи?

— Насколько я могу судить, в этом отношении во всех краях и во все времена обычай один и тот же, — усмехнулся Люциус. — Мне и самому довелось принять немало… кхм… _подношений_ , когда я работал в Министерстве. Но этот простак Уизли обойдется без взятки — или я не Люциус Малфой, — и он продолжил наблюдать за Артуром полным презрения взглядом.

Уизли заступил на новую должность совсем недавно, и от обрушившихся на него непривычных обязанностей и ответственности всё валилось у бедняги из рук. К нему то и дело заявлялись какие-то люди, совавшие ему документы на подпись, чуть ли не каждую минуту в окно влетали совы, не замолкая трезвонил телефон (Артур даже немного охладел к этому маггловскому изобретению, хотя поначалу был от него в восторге), а кричалки от начальства появлялись по десять раз на дню — словом, Уизли вконец издергался.

В какой-то момент в промежутке между написанием докладной и распечатыванием копий очередного распоряжения Артур поднял голову и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что в приемной его дожидаются посетители. Растрепанный, вспотевший, красный как рак мистер Уизли махнул им рукой, крикнув:

— Что же вы, джентльмены, заходите! Я сейчас освобожусь… — Артур в отчаянии оглядел завалы непрочитанных документов у себя на столе и добавил: — …наверное.

Люциус и Шэнь вошли. Лорд Шэнь вышагивал впереди — Люциус, чуть приотстав, взглянул на него уже свежим взглядом. Надменный и гордый, на всё и вся взирающий свысока, лорд Шэнь каким-то чудесным образом умудрялся выглядеть ослепительно даже в домашнем халате и туфлях, в которых старый Абраксас Малфой шаркал по мэнору, когда не принимал гостей; а шпажки для оливок в переливающихся белых волосах Шэня казались настоящими драгоценностями. Люциус украдкой улыбнулся. Если великолепие лорда Шэня поразило в самое сердце даже его, Люциуса Малфоя, потомственного аристократа, с рождения живущего в показной роскоши, — то куда там устоять Артуру Уизли! Ни мгновения больше не сомневаясь в победе, Люциус прошел в кабинет и встал позади лорда Шэня — тот уже опустился в предложенное ему Артуром кресло.

— О, это вы, Люциус, — пробормотал Уизли, сражаясь с копировальным автоматом. — Какой… э… приятный сюрприз, — он взглянул на Шэня поверх очков. — Кто это с вами?

— Я имею честь представить вам его высочество лорда Шэня, — значительно произнес Люциус. — Он прибыл к нам из далекого Китая с миссией исключительной важности.

Артур, заинтересованный, оставил в покое ксерокс и внимательно посмотрел на Шэня через очки.

— Вот как? Что ж, мистер… то есть, простите, _лорд_ Шэнь, добро пожаловать в Британию, — сказал он с радушием. — Могу вас заверить, Министерство Магии питает глубочайшее уважение к вашей прекрасной стране с ее древними обычаями… богатой историей, культурой… Ну, знаете, все эти кимоно, суши, сакэ… харакири…

Люциус с опаской посмотрел на лорда Шэня. Похоже, если бы Шэнь выполнил свою угрозу и притащил в Министерство чудо-оружие, на месте Артура уже дымилась бы кучка пепла.

— Вы путаете Китай с Японией, Артур, — процедил Люциус сквозь зубы.

— Разве? Гм, — Артур смешался. Он помолчал, лихорадочно соображая, как бы разрешить неловкую ситуацию, — и, наконец, нашелся: — Так вы говорите, Люциус, наш высокопоставленный гость из Китая прибыл в Англию с какой-то важной миссией?

— Верно, — ответил Люциус, а лорд Шэнь, делая вид, что с трудом понимает по-английски, с достоинством наклонил голову. Люциус продолжал: — Его высочество желает открыть школу кун-фу для детей с магическими способностями. У себя на родине лорд Шэнь — прославленный мастер кун-фу, воспитавший не одно поколение учеников, — Шэнь, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться, не переставая кивал. Люциус вошел в раж: — А теперь, узнав, сколь талантливы и усердны наши британские юноши и девушки, лорд Шэнь загорелся желанием основать здесь, в Англии, школу кун-фу и поделиться своим мастерством с нашим магическим обществом.

Люциус говорил столь вдохновенно, что мистер Уизли поневоле увлекся.

— Замечательная идея, просто замечательная, — похвалил он. — Но мне хотелось бы прояснить один момент, — Артур заметно смутился. — Как вы уже, наверное, догадались, я, к стыду своему, не слишком силен в китайской культуре… Не будет ли лорд Шэнь так любезен объяснить мне, что такое это «кун-фу»?

Мистер Малфой ответил за Шэня:

— Кун-фу — это такая особая… исконно китайская… если можно так выразиться, _техника_ …

— Техника? — подхватил мистер Уизли с энтузиазмом. — Что ж, техника — это отлично! Я и сам, как видите, пользуюсь китайской техникой — вот, к примеру, моя копировальная машина сделана в Китае. Правда, почти сразу же после покупки она начала барахлить… Должно быть, оттого, что я еще не до конца научился ею пользоваться… Ну да ладно. Ваше высочество, от своего лица, — торжественно объявил Артур, — и от лица всех магов могу вас заверить, что мы будем оказывать всяческую поддержку вашему благородному начинанию, которое, я уверен, принесет огромную пользу магической Британии. Я сегодня же посовещаюсь с коллегами насчет помещения для вашей будущей школы…

На это лорд Шэнь ответил, старательно коверкая слова, что подходящее помещение он уже нашел и намеревается устроить школу в старинном поместье, а именно — в Малфой-мэноре.

— Уважаемая господина Лю Ци и госпожа Ци Си говорил, ваша Министерства хотел забирать дом всё равно, — пропищал лорд Шэнь своим павлиньим фальцетом, прямо-таки изнемогая от сдерживаемого смеха. — Мы, лорд Шэнь, думал, думал: раз Министерства дом забирал, Шэнь пойти и поговорить с важный господина из Министерства Виз Ли — пусть господина Виз Ли дает дом для кун-фу школы.

Люциус укусил себя за язык, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху. Немного отдышавшись, он пояснил Артуру:

— Его высочество имеет в виду, что он желает разместить свою школу кун-фу в Малфой-мэноре, на днях конфискованном у меня Министерством.

— Что, простите? Я не ослышался, вы сказали, ваше поместье конфисковано? — удивился Артур. — Люциус, вы ошибаетесь, — мистер Уизли принялся рыться в бумагах. — Я не отдавал такого распоряжения. Видите? Точно не отдавал. Конечно, мы с вами не ладили, к моему глубочайшему сожалению, но я никогда не пошел бы на такую подлость. Выгонять вашу семью из собственного дома!

Люциус и лорд Шэнь переглянулись.

— Вы не подписывали приказ о нашем выселении? — переспросил Люциус. — В таком случае, что за люди приходили ко мне этим утром с предписанием немедленно покинуть поместье? Помнится, они намеревались въехать в Малфой-мэнор незамедлительно.

Артур печально вздохнул.

— Сдается мне, к вам наведались обыкновенные мародеры, — сказал он. — В Министерство давно поступают жалобы на якобы наших сотрудников. Эти молодчики, насколько я понимаю, называют себя чиновниками из Министерства Магии, вламываются в дома, отбирают у своих жертв всё, что им вздумается, а тех, кто пытается оказать сопротивление, избивают. Увы, Люциус, — Уизли развел руками, — магический мир переживает неспокойный период. Первые годы после войны всегда плодят тех, кто хочет поживиться, пользуясь неразберихой.

У Люциуса даже закружилась голова от радости — или от потрясения.

— Значит… вы хотите сказать… Малфой-мэнор по-прежнему принадлежит мне? — прошептал он, не веря своему счастью.

— Естественно, — подтвердил мистер Уизли. — Вам и последующим поколениям Малфоев, я полагаю. Но почему бы вам самому не предоставить лорду Шэню часть вашего особняка — в качестве жеста доброй воли? Смею вас заверить, Министерство оценит ваше желание сотрудничать с новым правительством. А я сейчас выпишу вам разрешение. Надеюсь, мне не придется вас убеждать, Люциус, насколько _техника_ важна для современной молодежи. Я, например, был бы безмерно рад отдать своих внуков в школу китайской техники многоуважаемого лорда Шэня.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Люциус растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке.

Шэнь тоже ухмыльнулся. Он величественно поднялся с кресла, зашуршав шелком халата, и, обмахиваясь испанским веером миссис Малфой, издал несколько павлиньих криков.

Люциус как ни в чем не бывало «перевел»:

— Его высочество благодарит вас за оказанную ему поддержку, — он принял из рук Артура разрешение на школу. — Лорд Шэнь восхищается мудрыми и прогрессивными взглядами работников Министерства Магии и выражает надежду на дальнейшее тесное сотрудничество.

Мистер Уизли слегка покраснел от удовольствия.

— Всенепременно, ваше высочество! Обращайтесь в любое время — сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — он зачем-то принялся кланяться — по-китайски, как казалось ему самому.

Проводив иностранного гостя и мистера Малфоя до дверей, Артур пробормотал себе под нос с запоздалым удивлением:

— И когда это Люциус успел выучить китайский? — он постоял в дверях кабинета, озадаченно почесал в затылке — и вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу: — Ах, что же я не попросил китайца наладить мою копировальную машину?..

**Эпилог. Благоденствие и процветание**

В честь открытия школы кун-фу лорд Шэнь устроил великолепный фейерверк. Гости прогуливались по парку, освещенному «китайскими» фонариками (наскоро склеенными Нарциссой и младшим Малфоем из цветной бумаги). Звучала музыка, Нарцисса вела светские беседы с дамами, Драко изображал прекрасно воспитанного молодого человека, а Артур Уизли не уставал расхваливать внезапно проснувшиеся в хозяине дома меценатские устремления. «Кто бы мог подумать, — говорил мистер Уизли, — что в нашем Люциусе произойдет столь разительная перемена? Еще недавно он кичился своим богатством, а теперь поглядите: пожертвовал свое прекрасное поместье для школы кун-фу. Причем, заметьте, не взял с лорда Шэня ни кната!»

Люциус стоял на балконе, любуясь распускающимися на небе цветами — изумрудно-зелеными, красными, синими и золотыми. Из парка доносились оживленные голоса гостей. На Малфоев вновь взирали как на достойных членов магического общества, — да к тому же еще и меценатов, — и Люциус чувствовал себя так, будто в Малфой-мэнор вернулись прежние дни достатка и благоденствия. Весело грохотал фейерверк; разноцветное сияние на несколько мгновений освещало темный вечерний парк, превращая деревья, дорожки, клумбы и мраморные скульптуры в театральные декорации. Ослепительные искры рассыпались по небу.

К Люциусу неслышно приблизился лорд Шэнь, уже принявший собственное павлинье обличье. Ощутив на себе его взгляд, Люциус, не оборачиваясь, проговорил:

— Наверное, это один из самых прекрасных вечеров Малфой-мэнора. Я уже давно не был так счастлив…

— Счастье нужно завоевать, — отозвался Шэнь. — И мы его завоевали.

Люциус рассмеялся: воинственность лорда Шэня показалась ему просто очаровательной.

— Меня беспокоит лишь одно, мой лорд: боюсь, мирная жизнь покажется тебе невыносимо скучной.

— А кто сказал, что нам предстоит мирная жизнь, господин Лю Ци?

Мистер Малфой резко повернулся к Шэню.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

На губах — вернее, на клюве — лорда Шэня блуждала подозрительно благодушная улыбка.

— Я сделаю из моих учеников настоящих воинов кун-фу, — сказал он гордо. — Они станут моей новой непобедимой армией. Вместе с ними — и с моим будущим чудо-оружием, которое мы построим, — я поставлю на колени весь…

— …магический мир? — прошептал Люциус. У него взволнованно забилось сердце — но это было приятное волнение.

— Нет, много лучше. _Весь Китай!_ — лорд Шэнь победно взглянул на Люциуса, явно ожидая от него бурных восторгов. — А ты, господин Лю Ци? Ты согласен быть моей правой рукой?

«Весь Китай, — проворчал про себя Люциус. — На кой боггарт мне Китай?!» Но потом он посмотрел на лорда Шэня, заглянул в его широко раскрытые красные глаза, в которых горела непоколебимая решимость и неутолимая жажда власти… и вдруг осознал, как сильно ему, Люциусу, не хватало такого покровителя — сильного, уверенного в себе, привыкшего повелевать; покровителя, способного пойти против всего мира и поработить весь… ну, хорошо, пусть будет Китай. А там, глядишь, и до Англии дело дойдет.

— Да, мой лорд, — произнес Люциус, опускаясь перед Шэнем на одно колено. — Отныне я живу, чтобы служить тебе.

Так мистер Малфой, купив в темной подворотне краденого павлина, неожиданно для самого себя нашел нового Темного Лорда. И пусть Нарцисса, узнав о планах лорда Шэня, съязвит, что у Люциуса нездоровая тяга к безумным диктаторам, мы-то с вами знаем, что это вовсе не так. Люциус Малфой просто очень любит павлинов, особенно белых. И ни в чем не может им отказать.


End file.
